Faal Vith Brii
by Beardiequeen
Summary: I found a baby dragon all alone, abandoned by its parent to die. Taking it apon myself to save the little guy, i set out to make sure he grows up right. But little do i know, He's not the only dragon i'll meet.
1. Finding Him

After playing Skyrim for like the 86th time, this stupid idea popped up. and I thought you all might like it. For the little guy, imagine him up to your hearts content, but I imagine him to look kinda like a fun sized Odahviing. But that's just me. I also dont know how the dragons in skyrim procreate, especially since all of the known dragons are male. At least from voice and look. and of course this wouldnt be a skyrim story without Brynolf. The title, Means The Serpent Beauty, in case anybody was wondering.

Skyrim belongs to Bethesda!

A quick breakdown for our little dragons name!

Daanik (doomed) Viir(dying) Sil(soul)

Daanikviirsil is his full name, and you can see the full meaning above. Hopefully it makes sense, and sounds decent when you say it.

Please tell me if you'd like me to continue!

* * *

Living in Riften wasn't exactly the greatest deal, but I made due. Even though Maven controlled the whole city along with The Theives Guild and Skooma dealers, I always managed to keep my hands relatively clean, relatively being the word of importance here. Don't get me wrong, i've stolen a few pieces of food, when I needed them, and never got caught, my innocent look shaking any suspicion from guards. I knew of a little pond out in the forest by Honeybrew, They grew tons of Ninroot on the muddy bank. I needed it for some potions, so, of course i was stuck trudging trough the forest the make it there. Pushing through the thick and spiny branches, I finally made it there, but when I looked around for the little ponds, I heard some whining and grunting.

Standing up off of my knees, I looked around for the source, the sound getting louder as I reached the edge of the forest. Eventually, I reached the edge of the forest, peering through some bushes and finding the source. There was a crude nest made, and in the middle, was a little blood red dragon hopping around.

"Hey little guy,"

I said, lifting one leg over the bush to get on the right side. I leaned down, getting on my hands and knees to face the little guy, watching as his wining stopped as he saw me.

"What 'cha doing out here all alone,"

I kept talking to the little guy, sticking my hand out to cautiously touch his little snout. At first he pulled head back, but as I held my hand steady, he eventually leaned his head slowly back to sniff my dirt covered fingers. I kinda giggled as he shoved my fingers around with his snout, before moving forward and to the edge of the nest. He seemed quite young, as he was still slightly wobbly as he tried to use his wings, but he was able to jump quite a good ways, as he leaped onto my forearm and climbed up my shoulder. He curled around my neck, his wing claws on my right shoulder and his tail wrapping around my neck. It was like having a little bird! He seemed so happy, roaring with glee as I stood up and walked away from the nest, my small steps bouncing like a ride for him.

"Now what am i going to do with you,"

I mumbled. I felt horrible at the thought about leaving him behind, he seemed so happy to be around me. I wouldn't dare bring him back to the town though, not on my shoulders like this, unless i want to become and arrow target. Looking at my little knapsack, I got a stupid idea to smuggle him into the city, though I doubted my little scaly friend would like it as much as I did. Opening the bag and shoving some things around, I opened it on the ground, kneeling in front of it and placing my shoulder near it.

"Hop in little buddy, come on."

I tried to ease the guy in there, but all he did was look at me with some condescending look on his face.

"Look, if you don't get in there, your not coming back with me, ok?"

He looked down at the bag, then back at me, weighing his options before reluctantly wiggling into the bag. Picking it up, it was much heavier with the little guy stuffed into the bag. I finally trudged my way back to the Riften dock gates, figuring it'd have less guards then the front gate. Then it was past Honeyside, the house that had recently been moved into by someone, then into the main area where everyone sold there goods.

"Hey Cira!"

Turning around, I saw Brynjolf, raising my eyebrows as the confident thief sauntered over to you. He never seemed to look like he didn't have a bad idea in mind. But I guess thats all thieves think about.

"I haven't seen you all day lass, where 'ya been?"

"I think everyone knows by now, picking Nirnoot for Wylandriah. She as enough trouble trying to get her thoughts straight, let alone all of her ingredients."

At least it wasn't a complete lie, I just conveniently left out the part about the little dragon I also found on my trip.

"Come on lass,"

He was about to say more, but my bag made some suspicious sounding noises, causing Brynolf to look at the knapsack on my side. I quickly slapped it, causing it to mutter out and stop moving, mentally slapping myself as well for hitting the poor little guy.

"Did you bring home more that plants? Cause that don't exactly sound like normal plant noises."

"Look Bryn, I gotta go, and when you find out that plants don't make noises, send me a letter."

I jogged off, leaving the red headed thief in my fantastic dust, but at least he still had a smile on his face. I ran back home, shutting the door behind me as I slipped the bag off of my aching shoulders. Looking around, I didn't see my friend was home yet, and hopefully, she wouldn't be for awhile. Or at least until I found a way to easily tell her I found a baby dragon in the forest and decided to take him home.

"Cira? You here?"

"Speak of Sthis."

I mumbled, my back facing the door as it opened. Turning around, I saw my friend Kana, walking in with a sack full of random foods. Of course, she shows up at the one moment I don't want her to. Smiling stupidly, I quickly re-shut my little knapsack, my hand pushing down on the poor little guys neck.

"I thought you weren't coming back for awhile."

She walked over, dropping the bag on the table before sitting beside it.

"Ya, well, I lied. Whats in your bag?"

I looked down at the nasty looking bag, before lifting it up to cradle it in my arms. I nervously laughed, I've been doing this a lot lately, before walking slightly closer to her and fiddling with the tie on the bag.

"You always like to say to say that you have an open mind right?"

"Ya, what exactly do i need to have my open mind for?"

Looking down at the bag, I slowly started to open it, before trying to usher the little guy to come out and take his place back on my claw scratched shoulders. Kana jumped up, walking to back up and away, but having no place to back up to. Ya. It was pretty safe to say she was kind of freaked out. I couldn't really blame her though, after all, it was a dragon, baby or not.

"OK, what the hell did you bring home!? I mean, WHY the hell did you bring that thing home?!"

"It's parent abandoned him to die, I couldn't just let him starve to death! He hasn't hurt anybody, and maybe with the right guidance it'll stay that way."

It seemed like a completely crazy, and quite frankly stupid idea in speech, but its the only idea i've got. She seemed to calm down slightly when she saw the little guy nuzzled behind my ear, eating at my hair and playing around. Moving forward, I sat down on the kitchen chair and let the little guy hop around on the table. Kana sat down on the one diagonal from me, but kept her arms off the table.

"Ok, I see why you did it. But, the guys gonna grow up, and we don't know how fast. And I don't think the guards are gonna take to letting a huge dragon roam around the town."

Sadly, that was true, but I didn't really know of anyone is Skyrim or even Solsiem that would take the baby dragon and not just kill him on sight. I thought as the little guy slowly made his way over to Kana, and before long, was nudging at her hands like he did with me earlier. She didn't take to it as quickly as I did, but soon enough she was playing with the little guy, feeding him bits and pieces of the meat she had gotten earlier.

"The Greybeards,"

I said, looking over at Kana.

"There masters of The Voice. But it's also the language of the dragons. So in theory, they'd have to know a dragon to learn it. They actually may be able to help."

They seemed like the only option available to me, and while I was eager to help this little guy grow up into the handsome dragon he was going to be, High Hrothgar was a long trip from your home. And quite frankly,I wasn't to sure they'd even agree to help me, let alone open the door for me when I decided to knock. They were a seclusive bunch thats for sure, and almost never talked to anyone not trying to master The Way of the Voice. What made me any different? Hopefully my little dragon did, and maybe my one little friend would make enough of a difference. The Greybeards were my last hope, so in my efforts to help the little guy, I've decided to take a little trip. Ivarstead was to far from Riften, and I've never really wandered far from my home town here.

It was the next day, after a night full of baby dragon on my face and almost no sleep, I was supposed to leave today to get to The Temple. "Kana, I'm leaving now," She came down the steps, before running to hug me. She had a tight grip thats for sure.

"Good luck. I hope they make and exception and help you. This little guy really needs it."

Stuffing the little guy into a knapsack, and pushing his head in to, much to his complaints. When I was out of the city and in the wilderness I'd let him look around. Hopefully they'd agree to help me, and I'd finally be able to rest safely knowing this little guy was safe and sound. My two knapsacks were stuffed to the brim, one with chubby dragon, and the other with food and a little bit of money just in case I got in some trouble. Stepping outside, I looked over at the gates, but as I finally turned to go out of them, Brynjolf stopped me. Again.

"Now where are you going this time?" He looked down at my stuffed knapsacks and attire, probably curious as to why the hell I was so ready for adventure.

"I have something i need to do. In Ivarstead."

"Since your going there,"

He said, before reaching down into his pocket. Hopefully he wasn't planning on pulling out a knife. he pulled out a letter, thank goodness, and a fancy one, judging by the wax seal.

"Can you deliver this for me? I was gonna have Vex do it, but you know how well she is with orders."

Unfortanity I did. Quite well actually. Taking it from his hand, I slid it into my food pack, before looking back up at him.

"I'm not a Courier, but sure. Who does it need to go to?"

"A man who's visiting there, he's going up to High Hrothgar, he'd decked out in full Nordic armor, with a horned helmet and everything. He shouldn't be hard to miss."

Nodding to him, I waved goodbye, before taking off out of the gates and starting down the path to the small town. Hopefully, I thought, nothing bad would happen on the way. But knowing me and my luck, i was probably dead wrong.

* * *

"This was a bad bad bad idea,"

I moaned, looking down at the path. I wasn't even half way there yet and i felt like I was about to die from exhaustion. But, I kept going, when i got to Ivarstead i'd go the the Inn and die in a soft bed, and hopefully get enough sleep there to carry on with the rest of the journey in good spirits. But, The Seven Thousand Steps didn't seem to lift that dream up in the least bit, leaving me with an ache in my knees and a grumbling stomach. Hopefully, and I mean hopefully, i'd make it there tomorrow, before the killer storm that loomed over the horizon hit with all of it's strength. It seemed quite a ways away, so hopefully i'd have enough time to make it to the Inn before the land around me got completely drenched. As I kept walking, swinging my pack stuffed with dragon back and forth as he stuck his head out in joy. Guess it felt like flying to him. I was just happy to see him so cute, and carefree. But when my arm began to get tired from all the swinging I heard a carriage, looking to see it coming over the bridge to the left of me. He didn't have any cargo, so maybe, the guy would consider me hitching a ride in back.

"Excuse Me!"

I yelled, trying to get his attention. It worked, as he stopped right in front of me.

"When are you heading?"

"Windhelm, Why ya askin'?"

"If your taking the route through Ivarstead, would you mind me getting a lift?"

He said yes, thank goodness, before pointing to the back of the carriage and telling me to hop on in. I threw my food bag on, but I was much more careful with the one carrying Daanik, as I'd come to call him. I'd read the word in a old book about dragons before, and it seemed to fit him, a little nickname for the little guy instead of calling him chubby dragon all the time. I leaned back onto the hard wood, loosening up the buckles on my boots as the carriage shook. It was going to be a much shorter haul with the carriage, and before long, I was able to see Ivarstead in the distance. Hopping of the back, I thanked the old man before grabbing my bag, and starting to walk again, into the little town.

It was much smaller than I imagined it be, was the first thing i thought when I walked into town. There was only a few buildings, one of them being the Inn. The rest, seemed like the farmers houses, not even a bar was present here. Though I guess the Inn was a bar too, it just seemed kind of odd to me, Giving that Riften had three separate bars. Stepping into the warmth of the Inn, I saw the keeper stoking the fire, and a few random men drinking their free time away.

"You need anything?"

The keeper asked at me, looking at my bags and muddy boots.

"A room would be great."

"By the looks of you, a bath would be great too."

I laughed at the funny, but kind of true joke, before she showed me to my room. Digging the septims I brought with me out of my pocket, I handed her ten, before she left me alone with my little bed. Shutting the door and locking it, the first thing I did was throw my bags down, food one one the floor, dragon one on the bed. Since the door was locked I figured it be ok for him to come out, and let him stretch his wings after being cramped in there for so long. Since it had been raining quite a bit before I left, and it was now, as I stood on the bed to look out of the window, My clothes had gotten really muddy from all the walking through random mud puddles. Guess it was time for a change in clothes.

"Hey, turn around Daanik,"

I said, Making a circle to the floor with my finger. The little guy snarled and raised his little eyebrow like scales, before spinning around to claw curiously at the wall. I changed as fast as I could, throwing my dirty clothes on the ground beside the bed in a little pile. Sitting down on it, Daanik looked up at me, before stretching his little wings out wide again. Even though he was cute now, as he puffed smoke clouds out of his shout for his own self amusement, I knew that if I saw this guy full grown, wings spread and glaring down at me with a gullet full of fire, I wouldn't think he was so cute then. Pulling back the blanket I slipped under, wanting to go to sleep and warm up as soon as possible. Even though it was warmer in here that it was outside, doesn't mean I'm toasty now. As I stuffed my head onto the pillow, I felt Daanik try to wiggle down, trying to stuff his head under the blanket so he could wiggle his body under too. Laughing at his frugal attempts, I lifted the blanket for him, watching as he right away went under and laid his head on the very end of my pillow.

When I woke up, I was much closer to the edge of the bed than I was when I went to sleep, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw why. Daanik had gotten bigger. He wasn't huge, but he was a noticeably bigger, his head taking up more of the pillow than he did last night. I highly doubted he'd fit as easily into the bag this time as he did yesterday. As I got up, he was fiddling with one of the books that was dropped around the tiny room somewhere, trying to push the pages with his shout. I flipped the page for him as I readied my things, Folding my clothes so the muddy bits were unable to touch anything else. I stuffed them in the bottom of my food bag, taking out some to eat while I did so. As the smarty dragon read his book, I threw him a piece of meat, watching as he scurried over to chomp it up. I ate my bread at the same time, only eating a little so i had enough to last later. My bags were packed and everything was ready, all that was needed was to stick Daanik in the bag.

"Hey, book worm, it's time to go."

He looked up at me, before reluctantly hopping off the bed and into the knapsack. The little guy was getting the jist of the bag now after a few times of me forcing him in there. I knew taking the book was stealing, but with the door locked, nobody would know I took it. So, deciding the little guys reading time was more important then my potential jail time, I snatched the book and one other interesting one and put them into my bag. It was finally time to leave, and with the storm mostly passed, only the dark clouds remaining, it was perfect for me to leave now and hopefully make it to High Hrothgar before nightfall. Unlocking the door, there was less people than there was when I arrived, only one other patron and the bar maid. I went over to her, buying a piece of meat for Daanik later. with growth comes hunger, and with the little guy already eaten most of my meat, I have a feeling he's only going to get hungrier.

"If its ok for me to ask, are you another one of the pilgrims?"

The bar maid asked as she took my cooked meat off of the drying hook.

"Yeah. I'm assuming you get quite a few of them that come through here?"

"Yes. Most simply go to pray by some of the shrines along the path, but others offer food and supplies to the Greybeards at the temple."

I always knew some people took the trip for reasons other than to simply try and talk to the Greybeards, but telling her I was trying to get them to help me didn't seem like a good idea. I thanked her for the room and paid for the meat, before walking out of the Inn and back onto the dirt road. I could see the Seven Thousand Steps from my place on the Inn's front steps, so I walked the short distance to the bridge that would truly start my journey.

I suddenly realized something as I stepped over a mud puddle; Brynjolf's letter! I needed to find the guy, and fast if I wanted to make it in time. He said he was decked out in armor, so the easiest way would be to ask one of the villagers if they saw someone like that pass by. The first person I saw, is the farmer woman working in her small field, so I quickly walked over to her and hopped over her fence.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy, you know, dressed up in some thick armor walk by here?"

She seemed irritated at my presence, but then again i did just hop over her fence.

"Earlier. He was talking to someone over there before going up the Great Steps, its been quite awhile though, he may already be at the top."

Great. Maybe I'd pass him on his way down. But that wasn't likely. I just thanked her for the info, in which she just huffed and carried on with her work, before hopping back over the fence and running to the bridge right across from it. As I stood at the end of the steps, gazing up at the pass all the way up the mountain, it kind of dawned on me what im really doing. I mean REALLY, doing. I'm going all the way to the top of a mountain to ask a group of people who've pretty much never spoken to anyone outside of their little group to help me figure out how to raise a baby dragon. I sound like I'm nuts. But hey, I guess I am if I'm this sure I'm going through with it. Adjusting my bags, I started up the steps, after a few opening the top of my bag so Daanik could look out.

He seemed happy with the change in surroundings, Trying to melt the snow with his breath when I walked close enough to a rock covered in it. He seemed to be getting more of a hang with his dragon breath, as before he could only breath out smoke from his snout, now he can puff little balls of fire out of his mouth. Talk about progress. If he could grow fast, and learn fast, I really had no clue how long it would be till he'd be full grown, or be able to speak, like the legends say. Then it dawned on me; if I'm going to do this, and I mean really do this, I better be ready for a lot of dragon fire. And I mean, a lot.


	2. The Grand Dragon

I'm back! Well, we finally meet Paarthurnax in this chapter, along with the Greybeards, as expected. I know that you need the special shout to get up to Paarthurnax, but lets dismiss that for a little, as seeing my little oc isn't dragonborn. I guess in theory she could learn a shout, but It'd take a hell of a lot longer without being dragonborn.

as always, Skyrim is Bethesda's and Bethesda's only.

* * *

Why did snow have to be so cold? I take that back. Why did snow have to be so **freaking** cold! I could barely feel my fingers, my feet were no longer attached to my body, and my nose, that, was in a whole now realm of frozen. Luckily, Daanik, with his little oven fire body, was keeping my torso warm, as i held the bag he was in against my chest. He seemed unfazed by the cold, while I was growing icicles in my nose. I was hoping I was near the top, because I wasn't to sure I could take much more of this freezing weather. Sometimes being a Breton really sucked. So far, I hadn't come across any wolves, or trolls, like i thought I would, being the pretty much desolate place this is.

I eventually met a flat piece of land, with an odd looking cave that would make good cover, if i had the time to use it. As I walked under the supisious looking cave, Daanik began to whine and wiggle, looking up at the top of the cave. When I did, the worst possible thing dropped from the top, besides a dragon. A Frost Troll. I didn't have really any way to fight it, not to mention it towered over me. So i chose my second option; run like hell. I took off, racing down a flight of steps and up another shortly after. I'm sure I looked absolutely ridiculous right now, as I ran screaming with a bag in my arms, but when I looked behind me, the frost troll that was once right on my tail was gone.

_I must've out run it, maybe I just wasn't worth the effort for him,_ laughing to myself, I finally got a moment to catch my breath, I looked down at Daanik, who was trying to look over my shoulder. Guess he was worried about the Troll coming back as well, so for both of our sakes, I took of jogging again, trying to get as much distance between me and that blasted cave as possible. As i breathed in and out, I could see my breath in the cold air, and Daaniks as well, as steam came out of his snout and billowed around behind us. When he started to wiggle again, I looked all around me, hoping to the gods that stupid troll hadn't come back just to smite me. But it turned out all he wanted, was out, as he climbed onto my shoulders with his wings. when he got his back feet on my shoulders, he decided to put his clawed wings on the top of my head, gripping my hair to keep from falling off. Guess he got a better view this way. After more, freaking more, flights of stairs, I reached the monastery i was hiking up all this way to get to.

_So this is High Hrothgar,_ everything about the temple was elegant and cold at the same time. Not in a temperature way, more in a uninviting way. We've already established how mother freaking cold it is up here. I saw the donation box as I walked up the large steps, it should've been filled with food some of the pilgrim's brought up, but it seemed empty as I peered into it just for curiosities sake. It was surrounded by flowers and potions though, making it seem more like a shrine or gravestone compared to a donation chest. As I looked up at the imtiminating doors, I raised my hand to knock as Daanik adjusted his claw in my hair.

_What if they don't answer, what if they refuse to help me? What if they think he deserves to die like everyone else thinks?_ Everyone else thinks dragons are the whole reason this world is in a mess, refusing to believe it was their own doing. When I finally gathered up the courage to slam my fist into the door, my breathing stopped as i waited for something. Someone. Just to answer this damn door. No one. I stayed for a minute or two, waiting for someone to answer and see the dragon on my shoulders, but no one heard me.

"I-Hello. I, I need your help. Your the Greybeards, you speak the language of dragons, And, I have a dragon."

Still no answer. Granted I must've sounded crazy. I decided to yell again, just for the hell of it. My willpower started to drop each second there was no movement behind the walls, or that no one was answering. I started to break down, all the will power i had saved up for this moment began to wither away each second someone didn't open the door.

"Please, I'm begging you. He's barely the size of a dog."

Tears started forming in my eyes as the door stayed firmly shut. He didn't deserve to die, everything deserves a chance. Pressing my ear against the door, I could hear, what almost sounded like talking. I knew they were in there! They just needed reassurance that I wasn't lying just to get inside.

"Daanik, I need you to breath fire. The largest fireball you can muster,"

I tried to look up at the little guy, but with him being on my head, I could only just see the bottom of his snout. I could hear him breath in, cocking his neck back like a crossbow before unleashing his belly fire, slamming a pretty good part of the door with a crisping blaze. I only lasted I couple seconds, before the flames puttered out, leaving a pretty good looking spot of charred door. He seemed pretty happy to let out a big bellow like that, must've been quite the rush. When the charred area just started to cool a little bit, someone opened the door, looking at the burnt spot with a little bit of what looked like disbelief. I chuckled and pointed the blame on Daanik, as he looked down at the old man.

"Sorry we burned your door."

* * *

"I wasn't lying when I said I had a dragon with me,"

I said, walking beside the Greybeard as he led me inside.

"Certainly not, I am Arngeir. Your Dragon friend has quite the voice for his small size."

"His name is Daanik, at least, thats what i've been calling him."

"Doomed, thats an odd thing to name a dragon."

I guess it was, If you didn't know how I found him. He would've been doomed if I hadn't found him when I did.

"I read the saying Daanikvirsil in a book awhile ago, and when I remember the meaning, I thought It made a cute little name for him. Guess it is kind of sad sounding when you think about it."

I saw a few other Greybeards when I entered the center of the monastery, but they seemed completely quiet, unlike the man I was talking to. The other Greybeards stopped whatever they were doing when they saw me, more specifically Daanik, one walking over to silently bow to me. I only nodded my head, unless i wanted Daanik to go toppling onto the man, I'd just stay upright for the time being.

"Why don't they speak?"

I asked Arngeir, looking over at him as he spoke up. He explained the sheer power of The Voice, and how they hadn't gotten as much control over that raw power like he had. One word could kill a man, he said. _That sheer power would be astonishing, and terrifying._ I thought, watching as the other went about their meditation. Daanik took his claws off of my head, placing them on my other shoulder instead so he could look over at me. When i could see his head out of the corner of my eye, I playfully clamped his mouth shut with my hand, watching as he tried to shake it off. When he did, he laughed, as close as a dragon who couldn't speak yet could i guess, moving my hand to play with the scales on his neck.

"You've certainly taught him well so far, but his true nature with come to face him even stronger as he grows."

"What then?"

He ushered me to follow him, leading me to the other door that lead out into what I assumed to be a courtyard. It was still cold, like assumed, but the Monastery was in the way of the main gusts of wind. Dragon language was written, or more like burnt, into the snow we were stepping on, but unfortunately I had no clue what they meant.

"Speak to our leader, he rests at the top of mountain. Beware though, the trip to the Throat of The World is a treacherous place."

"It was treacherous when i came up here. I'm pretty sure i'm fine risking everything again. But thank you, for helping me."

He nodded, pointing the way to the gates where I was supposed to go before heading back inside of the monastery. I walked forward, pushing the gates open with all of my might before heading through, fondling the holster of my knife as I walked. I had gotten it from Brynjolf when I met him, saying that one day, "I'd owe him for it". He hadn't asked for anything yet, and I figured he never will. It was the thing that had kept me alive and fed so far, pulling it out as I heard a hissing sound in the distance.

I looked all around for it, and thats when a Ice Wraith came out from behind the rocks. Slithering straight towards me, I slashed it right across the face, causing it to hiss and backstep in pain. As I went at it again, Daanik flew of my shoulder, hovering in the air beside me as i fought. When I got it on the ground, I stabbed it right through what I hoped was it's head, watching as it dissolved into ash on the snow. When I turned around to fully look at Daanik, it dawned on me what he was doing._ He's flying!_ I laughed, plucking him out of the sky and hugging him. He squealed, crawling onto my shoulders again to calm down. Guess it was time to keep moving, If i wanted to reach the top soon, stopping for so long wasn't really a good idea. Stepping over the pile of ash, I kept walking, before I finally made it to what I was fighting to get to; The Throat of The World.

* * *

It was beautiful from up hear, as i gazed down at the land below. A fall like that would hurt. A lot. There seemed to me nothing resembling even a hut up here, just a random wall with carvings of all sorts on it. Snow flurried in the center of the space like a small tornado, sparkling as it rose into the sky. As I looked at the curved wall, Along with Daanik who was conducting his own little investigation on the stone carvings, A large gust of wind caused me to turn around. Nothing, but when I looked up slightly, then was suddenly something. Something very big, and intimidating. A gigantic Greenish dragon descended from the sky, landing on the open plain of snow right in front of me.

"Oh my,"

I wanted to speak, but as the grand dragon shook the ground as he landed, I was momentarily struck speechless. Did the person who also came up here talk to this ancient dragon? Judging by the ripped wings and broken spikes along his jaw of the extraordinary beast, he looked like he'd seen many battles, and one most of them. He didn't seem hostile, at least during these first moments, but as he simply sat onto the snow and lowered his neck to look me in the eye, he didn't seem like the dragon to bathe me in fire. At least, right now.

"Drem Yo Lok, what is it you require,"

It seemed more like a command than a question, so I did best to answer the question the great dragon asked.

"Your, Followers, said I did best to meet you, I must say, I didn't exactly expect a dragon,"

I chuckled to myself, looking as the dragon stretched his tattered wings.

"I am as my father Akatosh made me, a dragon. As I can see you have another dragon with you, quite the feat, to have brought him and yourself up here."

I didn't know if that was condescending or a genuine compliment, but as me, I guess it was really was a feat in itself. I stepped forward, coming within chopping distance from the dragon's jaws. Guess it would be best not to piss him off when I was this close.

"I am Paarthurnax, The Leader of the Greybeards,"

"I'm Cira, i'm not really the leader of anything. I just wanted to make sure Daanik grew up to be, well, If i wanted to sound like a three year old, a good dragon. One that didn't desolate everything in sight, one that would rather live his own life, rather than destroying others."

"Your ambitions are hard ones, but possible. You named him Daanik, or was that the name he came with?"

"Came with?"

"Dragons are born knowing their own name, they decide our roles, and ideals. Other times they tell the troubles of our future."

"I found him abandoned, guess his name really did tell something after all."

After I spoke to him of how I found Daanik, he spoke of the Voice, how dragons, and those devoted enough could master. It was something more powerful than any sword, Ulfic Stormcloak, the man who shouted the High King of his very throne, was living proof of it. He explained how he betrayed his brother Alduin, to join the mortals in their training of the ancient art. His want to return to his true dragon nature was strong, but with meditation and his will, he was able to bay his instincts away and keep the mortals below safe from his more primal nature. It was an amazing story, and from the mouth from a dragon, it seemed even more like a legend. I doubt Kana will believe this when I get back. After awhile, I sat down in the snow, listening to the endless stories the dragon had to tell. He'd been though and endless amount of battles, and every battle had a story.

"How fast do dragons grow up? When I got him he was, well he was quite a bit smaller than this."

I made hand motions to judge the size, before pointing at the dragon who was melting a patch of snow beside him.

"Dragons were born to be warriors, Kings, rulers. spending three kings lives simply to be large enough to vanquish one, was impossible. Dragons grow to size fast, and learn fast as well, that he hasn't learned how to speak yet is surprising."

"Could you teach him? to speak i mean. I don't think I'm exacting the greatest teacher."

"I can, and by your partner, your a far better teacher than you say you are."

* * *

After a few hours, Paarthurnax gave Daanik his knowledge of language. English and the language of dragons. After some practice, He was able to speak as Paarthurnax was, and learned a few shouts, as the dragon called them, as well. He wasn't anywhere near the level Paarthurnax was, but he was now better able to control his fire. The day had went by far faster than I had expected it to, by the time we were done speaking to the elder dragon, It was completely dark on the mountain. Being as tired as I was, there was no way I was going to be able to make it down the mountain, not to mention it was pitch dark. I was sitting with my back against the carving filled wall. Daanik was sitting beside me, watching as i traced the wall with my finger.

"Yol. It's the words of power for fire breath."

I looked over at Daanik. It was the first time I'd heard him speak, but I had a feeling he wouldn't stop after this. He always used his sounds and body to speak when i asked him something. I never bothered to think If he could talk, he always just seemed to know what the words meant and responded as anyone normally would. It was a little odd to hear him speak, but at least he could better say what he was thinking, rather than trying to just act it out.

"It's been used though."

"By who?"

Maybe the man I was looking for used it, taking the very knowledge carved within. He seemed to get more suspicious by the second, at least by the things he left behind. Paarthurnax had left, flying around the mountain for any other dragons. He said they were sometimes brave enough to come to the mountain, to try and challenge him as they said he had no honor as a dragon.

"The Dragonborn used it."

Paarthurnax said as he landed on the walls ledge. I'd heard the phrase Dragonborn before, from a few norms that had come into Riften one day. The body of a mortal, soul of a dragon and was naturally able to learn Words of Power much more quickly. It was amazing story, but thats all I assumed it was; legend. But from the mouth of the Greybeards leader, I was a little more open to believing it was true. I leaned my back against the wall, looking up at the under belly of Paarthurnax's neck. My eyes got more and more weighty, but before I fell asleep Paarthurnax gave my a word of advise.

"The other dragons know of Daanikvirsil's existance now, there are going to try and bring him to serve Alduin. Beware, and watch they sky closely."

Then I fell into sleep.


	3. the Snow City

I really wish I could write more on Paarthurnax, I really like him! he's so different then how they normally depict dragons. Maybe we'll come back to visit him again later in the story... ;) This is mostly filler, as like the lovely "Abiwon Kenabi" said, The story is rushing a little to bit. Im used to writing short stories, so making stories pan out in an interesting way is a little new to me. and hopefully the little bit about Cira's background, and why she simply picked Daanik up, and not freaking out, will be able to explain a little bit more.

Thank you to Abiwon Kenabi for the lovely review, Ill certainly take everything into account. I know im not perfect, and having someone point out things that need to be fixed as nicely as you did really help.

* * *

It was sunrise when I woke up on the snowy ground, the back of my head on the Dragon Wall and my cheek in the snow. Normally I probably would've frozen to death, but the heat coming From Daanik, not to mention Paarthurnax, had kept me warm throughout the freezing night. The sky was completely clear as the bright sun rised, leaving the Throat of the World bathed in an orange glow. Getting up from my spot on the ground, I looked up to see Paarthrunax, in almost the same place he was when I fell asleep.

"You said the Dragonborn came up here, what exactly did he come for?"

I asked Paarthurnax as i ate a piece a bread. Daanik had his scaled snout shoved into the food bag, searching around for the meat I had boughten earlier. It didn't take long for him to find it, and even less for him to eat it. I watched as he straightened his neck up to swallow the chunk whole as the old dragon answered my question, looking down on me from his perch.

"He has only just discovered he his Dovah, Dragon, and had come here to seek answers on his new path."

"Where is he heading? I need to speak to him."

I kept my reason vague, mostly because I didn't completely know what the letter was about, but Brynjolf seemed worried, so it must be something important. I guess.

"He is seeking knowledge on an Elder Scroll, at the College Of Winterhold."

I nodded. He had given me everything I had come to ask for and more, the Dovah, as he had said, was a being of his word.

"I thank you, for everything. If you need anything from me, I'm always listening."

He nodded, taking off into the sky as we went towards the pathway back down the mountain. On our way down, it I looked up at the right time I could see him flying through the sky, me imagining what it would be like to simply fly away as he does.

* * *

"Paarthurnax mentioned something about an Elder Scroll, what exactly are they?"

Daanik asked me, his claws ticking on the stone path like horse shoes as we walked.

"I don't know much. All I know is that there ancient "books", that are part of skyrim its self, and can render a man blind, by simply reading the script on it."

He seemed unsatisfied with my answer, staying silent as we continued to walk. The trip to Winterhold wasn't exactly a long one, but the thick snow would definitely slow us down when we got to the mountains. Daanik's body now reached my waist, his neck if it was straight and not waved like a serpent, would've reached almost to my shoulder. His face was getting more scales, the little ones he had were growing longer, thicker, and I found myself wondering how long it would take for his to look like Paarthurnax's fearsome spikes. He was much to big for him to stay on my shoulders like he used to, so he was stuck on the ground, gliding around my head when his legs got tired. As I looked down at him, I knew somewhere in my heart, I was scared of him. Growing up in Skyrim as I did, on horror stories of dragons desolating villages in minutes, I knew of the potential he had in him. I just didn't want him to think that I was terrified of him, because I wasn't, it was just, I was more scared for the people around us. One wrong move by him or me, and both of us could be killed.

I also didn't want him to think, I pitied him. I never told him why I picked him up, why i didn't leave him. He hadn't asked, yet, and I hoped he didn't. He was abandoned, left to die on his own by his parents' choice, and I knew well of parents making stupid decisions on their own behalf. When I was young, I always quite the pretty family, which is a rare thing in a harsh land like Skyrim. My father, by blood, but not in my own mind, was a man who always chose himself first. Temptation was always a thing that summoned him, beckoning him to sacrifice others, to further himself.

My mother however, was the only person who was always there for me. Until One day, when i was young a group of cultists had wandered into the town during a snowstorm. They stayed in the town until they were fit to leave, when my father had offered them dinner. They came over that same night, telling my father grand stories about the god they worshiped. Saying she'd give you immortality, and power beyond comprehension for only a sacrifice. They continued the discussion over dinner, but of course, as a child I wasn't aloud to listen to the dabble of the adults. I was sent to my room, with a roll in my hand and a curious mind.

I snuck out shortly after, hiding in the dark of the stairwell to listen in. They spoke about sacrifice, needing the blood of another to gain their gift. When the group went downstairs to rest, my parents stayed up, speaking about the deal they had offered them. I was already scared, that they were so easily swayed by the idea of power, but what scared me even more, was when they mentioned my name. I ran to my room, hid upstairs, and dug my bag out from under my bed. I always had my little pack up and ready to go, in the hope that one day my father would ask me to go with him. But the dream had vanished along with my safely around them. I stuffed my notebook in it, when my parents knocked on my door. I kicked it back under my bed as they walked in, both of them standing together. They never did that. I remember taking a few steps back, as they covered that same distance, speaking to me in that fake tone you use on young children to convince them there wasn't any monsters under their bed.

They told me, that we were all going on a trip, somewhere they said. They told me to pack up my things. But what they didn't know, was I heard them speaking of the alter they were supposed to go to. It was by Windhelm, so out of curiosity, I asked where we were going. Windhelm, was what they said. I may be generous, but there was no way I was going to die because of my parents. I left that night. With a little pack and nowhere else to go, My little 13 year old self was stuck wandering the wilderness by myself. I knew the closest hold was Riften, so i beat cheeks there, running for as long as i could without stopping. My parents would never expect me to go to the crime ridden city, so it was a perfect hiding place. And a bad one. The men that wandered the streets scared me, the crime below the streets worried me every second.

But it also became the place i met my friend, Kana. She was an ex-priestess from the temple of Mara, and even though she still held the honor, she threw away the robes long ago. She was seventeen when I found her, yelling at someone in the Inn by the entrance of the town. I watched as she waved her hands to display her anger, before pushing him backwards into the bar and left right out of the entrance. I had ran out after her, just for the pure reason of asking her why she was so furious. She laughed at me when i asked her, saying that if i was brave enough to ask her, I was brave enough to know. He was trying to bribe her friends lock combination out of her, the man that I would later know to be Brynjolf. She told me about the Theives Guild, and how they ruled the streets and everyone who walked on them.

Shortly after she asked her own question, saying why a young girl like me was wandering around alone. I never said why until we truly became friends about two years later, all I said was that my parents weren't who they said they were. She laughed, before slapping my shoulder and guiding me to sit down. We talked and got to know each other that same night, after she said I didn't act like someone my age. At first i thought it was an insult, sulking down as my fragile confidence lowered even more, but she explained, telling me that I was smarter, and more clever. She became my other side, my complete opposite. She was strong and loud, running into everything without so much as a how do you do, I was more silent, chose more carefully with my words and had the cleverness to back them up. Whenever she needed something and brute force wasn't working, she always said my silver tongue was the next best. I never thought i had one, I seemed much more awkward about people then smooth. Guess everyone has their own opinions.

I grew up with her after that, she became my sister, and i never wanted to leave her. I trusted her with all of my heart, but that was what she always said would get me into trouble. I just hoped she was ok with me gone, and hadn't gotten into any trouble she couldn't get out of. If she heard me say that though, she probably would've smacked me and Daanik all the way to Markarth in a second. You see, I didn't want another living being to be killed by their parents choices. I didn't want to leave him to die like his parent before him.

* * *

I pulled my hair up in a ribbon as we kept walking, watching the road for anyone else who decided to walk the same path as us today. We were stuck taking the routes behind the main towns, less guards patrolled those roads, even though it took much longer to get to Windhelm that way. I needed something up there, leaving me to trudge all the way across Skyrim to get to the Stormcloak town. I figured spending time in the town would let me get some rest, and a warm fire sounds amazing right about now. Since the town wasn't far from The collage, it seemed like a good idea to stop and restock on everything while we had the chance. Winterhold was a practically abandoned city with almost no people, so taking the change that they would have every there, now a very good idea.

"Great, it's snowing."

I said, looking up at the sky. The snow started to stick in my hair and clothes, before melting into water that chilled right away. _We must be getting close then,_ I thought, watching as it started to pile up on the path. I knew we'd soon be covered in it, and stuck trudged though it on the path in the hope we were going the right way.

"I'm not happy about it either. I only can melt so much."

Thank goodness he was bigger now, or soon I wouldn't be able to see him in the snow piles. The young Wyrvern kept melting the snow off of his scales, to impatient to just let it melt of with his body heat. As the trees got less and less thick, leaving us more exposed to the wind and fellow passerby's, I decided to wait till night to enter the town. Then Daanik could simply fly overhead unnoticed, a simple plan that could go wrong in so many ways. we just needed to wait it out, but it was still early in the day, so we've got quite a bit of time to waste. I was hungry, and Daanik was always hungry so we could rule him in, so we went downstream to a unpopulated part of the river bank, safe from any curious farmers. It was a freezing river, but I knew there were still plently of fish to be found in it, the clear water letting the sun shine through and onto there scales. I kneeled by the back when I found a good spot, waiting for a particularly stupid fish to get to close to the bank. My long dagger would hopefully pierce the fish's body before he had a chance to swim away, but these guys were fast, and I had a feeling Daanik wasn't gonna wait that long.

He was watching me crouch over the bank, the into the shining fish in the river, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. If he jumped in there it'd scare every single fish in the area far away, and we'd either have to take our chances with the scarce game in the forest or go hungry. I couldn't help but stare at him as he stood forward, his side profile was full of elegance as the Wyrvern stood tall. His chest bumped forward as he rose high on his winged arms, his neck making an S shape as his head looked down. It wasn't until his head dipped forward that I snapped out of my slightly creepy staring, Yelling to the Dragon.

"Daanik don't you Dare!"

To late. He jumped right into the river, snatching at the fish swimming by him. He managed to catch a good sized salmon in his mouth, and another under this back leg. He was a lot faster than I expected him to be. He threw the one in his mouth at me, ignoring me and the fish as it flopped ungracefully onto the bank. It was still alive, but barely, so i just cut off it's head and speared it with the spit. He reached around and grabbed the one under his foot, tossing that one to me also. At least his feet were clean from the water. He cockily hopped out of the river, walking over to you as you started to roast the salmon over the fire.

"I told you I had it covered."

I said, not even bothering to look at him.

"It was taking to long."

All he did was plop his butt down on the ground beside me, eagerly watching as the fished roasted to perfection.

"And don't you dare try and fire breath these too, it''ll burn them into ash."

All he did was huff at me, smoke coming from his shout in a little cloud. Cocky little bastard. As our fish cooked, I could see the sun moving through the sky, but it still wasn't ready to set. Daanik eventually laid down, his body stretched around in a circle with his tail nearly touching his nose. I hugged my knees to keep my own warmth close to me, the fire doing a good job of keeping me warm, but I was still much colder than I wanted to be. The fish were nearly finished as I reached one arm out to spin them on the spit, both of us eagerly waiting to munch into them. When i spun the fish, Daanik slowly got up, before sitting closer to me and placing his wing over my leg. It was enfused with warmth, leaving my leg much warmer than it was against my chest.

It wasn't long after Daanik's caring gesture that the fish were finished, pulling them off the spit and holding them. Daanik simply sat his on the ground, I used my legs as a plate instead of placing it on the snow. Seemed like i'd kind of defeat the whole cooking it thing. Slicing in a munched away, eating my food much more delicately than clumsy beside me was. He simply tore the thing apart, no mercy was left for the poor little fish.

"How long is it till sundown,"

He said, shortly after swallowing the last bit of his salmon.

"It shouldn't be long. The suns already under the tree line. maybe an hour or too."

Turning around I looked to see the walls of Windhelm in the distance, the town looking menacing and unwelcoming. _So Ulfic Stormcloak is inside those walls,_ I thought, seeing the top of the Palace of The Kings. He trained with the Greybeards what I had heard from Kana, learning the shout that had kill The High King. Even though he did meet them I highly doubt he would take kindly to a dragon in his midst, with his whole army joining in the war against the dragons. Those were Alduin's followers I suppose, the ones that Paarthurnax had warned us about. I wouldn't be long until we met face to face with one of them. Leading Daanik to join their cause meant killing me, and anyone who stood in their way of human enslavement. Paarthurnax was only one dragon, against hundreds of them, as much as I didn't wanna think it, he probably wouldn't have a chance. That meant defeating it at the source, at Alduin.

As we sat in silence, Daanik sleeping and me thinking about every bad thing on my mind, the sun finally gave up and began it's decent. I shook Daanik awake, which he angrily glared at me for. He eventually got up though, standing at his full height as I did the same. I knew the inn would be somewhere close to the entrance, I'd buy a room on the top floor, open the window and Daanik would fly in from the top of the wall. Simple, in theory at least. As I explained to him my plan the sun began to dip into the ground, leaving us with a beautiful sunset and not much time to lose. We spilt up, he went to rest on the top of the wall while I went to the front gate. We had sat not to far from the entrance, just far enough that no one could see us if they looked.

The bridge over the river was huge, and full of guards, as I walked across it. The doors were even larger, watching in awe as the two guards heaved them open. They grunted behind their full helmets from the weight of the door, waiting for me to move though so they could close it behind me. And they did, the huge doors slamming shut to my back. It seemed almost colder inside the town, the hatred for the Dunmer clear in the air. I never understood why they hated them so much, from my mind, they had done nothing to deserve the type of mistreatment they were getting here. Banishing them to the Grey Quarter and treating them like trash. The Altmer at least I understood why someone would bask hatred towards them, with the Thalmor and the war, it was quite easy to pick bad deeds from their past. But that doesn't mean their all bad.

The Candlehearth Hall, the inn, was the first thing to great my sight besides the snow piles everywhere. Seemed exactly like the place I needed to be, warm and inviting was what I saw though the window. Running right in, I quickly paid for a room, specifying upstairs, the lady who was confused by my odd request simply guided me to my little room, before closing the wooden door behind me. I went right for the window, I knew Daanik would be looking for the candle waving in the window, so i snatched the one right out of the lantern, holding out and swinging it though the air. It eventually went out with a particularly strong gust of wind, so the only thing left to do was wait. It wasn't long before I saw him quickly glide to another part of the wall, then right towards me. Best I got out of the way, quickly backing up as he folded his wings to his body and glided straight through the window. And into the door. His head thumped against it, not breaking it, but causing a little bit of scuffing on the wood.

"Quite the graceful entrance, right until you tried to bash the door down."

I laughed, watching as he got up and glided over to the bed.

"I didn't realize the room was that small. I'm glad you think me amusing though,"

He said with his same sarcastic cocky look on his face. As i sat down my things, I heard creaking by the door, but just brushed it off. But when the woman that helped me earlier came into the room, I didn't brush it off. She asked if i was the cause of the noise, but when her sentence stopped, she let out an ear piercing scream. She screamed for the guards, saying there was a dragon, running out of the room and somewhere else I couldn't see. I looked out the window, hoping to find a way down that way, but it was a straight drop, one i knew would break one or both of my legs. I, we, were royally screwed, stuck to face the end of a blade as the guards burst through the door and faced right at us.


	4. Ulfric Stormcloak Awaits

Now we get us some Ulfric. ^^ I really don't quite know if The morthal jarl would really change to the stormcloaks, but i have a feeling that all of them have felt like it one way or another. and it seemed like a good way for Cira to get on Ulfric's good side, so here it is.

* * *

"Stop!"

I screamed, quickly going to stand in front of Daanik. He seemed pissed that I got in his way, but I knew that he wouldn't last against the arrows and blades of the guards, this was our best shot.

"You want to kill him you'll have to go through me."

It wasn't my brightest idea, but it was the first one that popped into my head in the panic. the guards kept their weapons drawn but they noticeably loosened their grip on them when ordered by the Captain, him seeing no other way but to shoot straight though me. Guess they didn't really wanna do that. I could hear Daanik's angry breathing behind me, but thankfully he didn't jump from behind me in his fit of anger. The Captain in the front that had just ordered his followers eventually lowered his own sword, taking his helmet off to look right at me. He was an older man, clearly older than his young comrades behind him, but was still young enough to go to war without worry.

"Look, You need to see the Yarl. This, thing, can't just go around the town forgotten. You smuggled him in, you have to pay the price."

"And What happens if Jarl Ulfic doesn't like either of us?"

I knew the answer, he probably call for Daanik's death and maybe mine too. But as much as I didn't want to face the High King, It was my only way to get out of this inn alive. I just should be happy the mans giving us this chance, I just don't wanna muck it up. I took a deep breath before looking back at Daanik.

"Its our only way out, We don't have a choice this time. Guess were meeting the High King,"

He didn't seem as happy. Walking out from behind me, he stood by my side as the guards to my dagger and escorted us out of the inn and onto the streets. They stood in a circle all around us, arrows and swords pointed at us from all directions. The other villagers who were walking by stopped in shock when we passed by them, some of the children looking in awe at the young dragon, asking to go closer, while their parents just dragged them away in fear. Some joined in cheering, calling for me to die. One actually called me a spy! A few though didn't do anything. They just stared, with a neutral expression on their face as we all walked by. It felt like I was heading for a chopping block, with the audience and the guards with swords in my back.

When Daanik slowed down for a second during our walk, dropping behind me because he got his claws stuck inbetween some of the broken cobblestones, one of the cocky younger guards thought funny to poke him with his sword. Stupidly yelling to get him to speed up, Daanik breathed fire to completely surround his sword, watching as it turned to a molten red and making the young man drop it in sudden pain. As the man clutched his sweltering hand Daanik sped up, happily slowing to walk right back beside me.

As we reached the entrance of the palace, there was plaques of Olaf One Eye, and the story of Numinex, a tale I've heard a few times before. As we walked through the another huge set of doors, i saw the inside of the palace wasn't welcoming either. Guess he wasn't really looking for comfortable. The throne in the back of the room was void of a Jarl, but the guards pushed us into a much smaller side room before we had time to look closer. It looked like a war room, as maps were spread on a large wooden table and the symbol of the Stormcloaks hung on a banner on the back wall. There was two men in the room as we entered, one was in an odd sort of garb, fur a bones all over his clothes. The other, was much more differently dressed, and by the way he was clothed and his stance it was my guess was Ulfric. Seemed like a pretty good bet. They seemed to be in a pretty heated argument, both men with their hands on the war table speaking about the war as we stood there.

"Jarl Ulfric, we have someone you must meet."

Guess I was right, as the man in the dark blue fur lined cape looked up at us. When he saw Daanik though, his hand drifted to his sword, but remained in his sheath. Guess the Jarl was calmer than I thought he would be. The other man however, was much more, vocal, with his shock over him, partially unsheathing his sword when Ulfric stopped him.

"Galmar, stand down. If the woman can stand next to the beast so comfortably than you can too."

The man, Galmar, grudgingly put his sword back in his sheathe.

"And who are you, thinking you could bring this, in here."

Daanik was really hating the name calling. I'm sure i'd get some as well, being Breton and a woman, but at least they had yet to mutter anything to that extent.

"I'm Cira. This, is Daanik. You must be Ulfric Stormcloak."

I said looking to the other man. Galmar tried to correct my misuse of titles, saying to speak of the High King with more respect. Ulfric simply stopped him, before closing the journal on the table and walking to the other side, closer to me and Daanik. The aura of intimidating was, overwhelming, as he stood tall in front of us. The long cape of fur, the thick metal belt with a sword at his side proved that he wasn't just a lazy king. He really did care for the people he was protecting. I never really did want to take side in the war. It was one meant for the people of the land, and even though I was born here, I never really thought like it was my war to take a side in. Kana was partial towards the Stormcloaks, and i guess her belief had spread onto me. While it seemed like he had more ulterior motives than freeing this land, you couldn't deny he was right to rebel against the Empire. I guess I would side with Ulfric if I had a knife to my throat, but, nothing as big as this war was that simple.

"What exactly are you going to do? With me and Daanik I mean,"

He seemed to think quietly over the subject for a moment, before speaking up again.

"I need someone to speak to Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Morthal. While we have spoken of a deal, aligning her town with our cause, she has yet to respond."

Thats all he wanted? For me to be his letter carrier. A little degrading, but I was already doing it for Byrnjolf, why not him to. Besides, it would get me out of hear Scot-free, I hope.

"Thats all you need, then we can just leave?"

He nodded. He took something off of the table and handed it to me, watching as I slipped it into my bag.

"Tell he time to decide is up, she is either with us, or against us. I trust you have other things to do, as do I."

He turned back to the table, completely forgetting our existence again, but I could feel Galmar watch us leave as we did so. It felt much nicer to leave without the guard circle around us, I could finally see what the palace looked like in peace, and not worry about a sword being jammed down my gullet. You could really tell it was ancient, the stones looked cracked and old, but still quite tough. Guess the Great King Ysgamor wanted his tower to maintain his power forever, and I'd be lying if i said it hadn't. We quickly took our leave out of the city, and I was much more happy to go to a city that wouldn't know of us.

I knew of a pass that would get us around the river without having to swim, or take a boat ride. It would nearly take twice as long to reach Winterhold though this way versus taking a boat ride right down the river, but, we had to make due. I had a feeling though, if we didn't get this note to Morthal soon, Ulfric would be less than pleased. It was our quest against Ulfric's letter of peace, and even though as much as I wanted to find the Dragonborn, this letter I had was more important. I guess I know how a courier feels now.

"Guess were taking a little detour,"

I said to Daanik, watching as he just huffed at kept the pace.

"Ulfric's letter is of more importance now?"

He said sarcasticly, looking up at me.

"No, but it does matter to everyone else. I just hope we can get it to Morthal in time, and get to Winterhold before we loose track of the Dragonborn again. I have a feeling were going to have more business with him than just this letter."

* * *

It was two days before we finally made it to Morthal. Two, painstaking, wolf infested days later. Only to get greeted with more snow. A lot of it. It was an even smaller town than Windhelm, and without the tall stone walls, it felt so, exposed. Like something could attack at any second, and leave us all dead. There was a few small shops, a bar, which we passed on the way in. Daanik flew from roof to roof overhead, keeping out of sight from the few farmers that walked the paths. I reached the Jarl's longhouse which was right by the border of the town, hearing Daanik land on the wooden roof as I entered.

It was small, I had to bump into someone to pass by the large fire, walking right up to the Jarl who was sitting on her throne.

"And what business do you have, walking in here like that."

I didn't understand why my walking was so important, so I simply ignored it, pulling out the letter and handing it up to her.

"Ulfric said to give this to you. He said that your time to consider joining the Stormcloak cause is up, and he wants a decision now."

"And who are you to pressure me, another one of his mindless soldiers?"

"No Mam, I'm just the messenger."

I watched as she glanced over the letter, before folding it back up and throwing it at me. I watched as it floated to the ground, falling at my muddy feet before she spoke up again.

"No. If he insists on this,"

She said angrily, pointing to the now wet letter at my feet.

"Then he can call war."

This was bad. I knew if we didn't get this to work Ulfric would have my head, so I tried to think of something on the spot.

"Consider his offer! He's been listening to your complaints with the Empire and is willing to comply with them in return!"

I was treading on this ice, and completing making this up as I went. I really had no clue what Ulfric had in mind with conditions for the truce, but it had to work, or else my ass is on the line. she still looked unconvinced though. If i knew Daanik as well as I thought I did, he was surely listening in from somewhere, maybe from one of the windows on the top floor. But that didn't matter, what is was that I could use him right now. Having a dragon under your command, or Ulfric's command, in this case, would surely be a horrifying thing when it came to an argument. Ulfric already had the fear from knowing the Way of The Voice, but a dragon too, talk about god-like.

"Fine, but I ask you to listen to one more thing."

She seemed angry still, but stood silent as I called for Daanik, waiting patiently for him to swoop in. Sure enough, just as she was about to stand up and order me to get dragged out of here, Daanik swooped down from the top balcony and right to the ground in front of her.

"Put on a show,"

I whispered to him. And put on a show he did, watching as he stood to his full height and puffed smoke from his nose. One guard actually fell backwards in shock, trying to get up right as Daanik looked his way.

"This is Daanik. He's made a deal with Ulfric in exchange for his freedom. he's free to do as he pleases to anyone out of Stormcloak cause. And he's just a baby. In a few weeks he'll be as big as this longhouse, and much, much stronger."

This would certainly be a bluff to remember. Her eyes beamed into him as he walked around and stretched his wings, his wing span longer than a carriage was wide. I guess it was true what they said about dragons, always overly self-confident and eager to show off.

"Fine. Tell that asshole Ulfric that he has my agreement."

"Thank you, and he'll be sending troops out here soon,"

I said before turning around, and heading right out of here as fast as I could. Daanik walked much slower behind me, eager to show off just a little bit more before leaving the longhouse.

* * *

Before leaving the town, I decided to stop at the bar, hoping that i could get some food before I left. And fill up my water holder, jostling it up and down with not even a drip coming out. Daanik decided to wander around a bend of the lake out of sight while I went inside, agreeing to come back as soon as he saw me waiting outside. It was nice and warm inside, not enough for me to take off my coat, but it felt great on my hands after dealing with the freezing cold for so long. From rough snowy city to rough snowy city, there was no breaks of warmness, though thats something I probably shouldn't expect from a harsh place like Skyrim. My lips were chapped and bleeding from my constant biting and ripping the skin off, a bad habit I did when I was thinking which was made even worse from the cold weather. I pulled down my hood, sitting down on one of the bar stools at the front of the Inn, swinging my legs back and forth as a man came forward.

"How do ya, ya need anything?"

"A few pieces of meat would be great, and a sweet roll."

"No mead?"

He said, taking the chunks of meat off the hooks behind him.

"Never liked it. It's always tasted horrible to me."

"Believe me darling, if your plannin on living up here your gonna get used to it."

He chuckled. I did to, taking the meat and wrapping it up, before getting back up and sliding him some money. I was reluctant to leave the warmth of the fire, though I knew I had to meet Daanik and starting moving again. Stepping out into the cold breeze, I flipped my hood back up, pulling it around my cheeks to keeping the wind from bitting them. I watched the rooftops, looking around for anything that looked like it was moving, but Daanik dropped down onto the deck before I saw him along the rooftops.

I jumped back as he thumped on the deck, before standing up to look at me. I shoved him, telling he he scared me before jumping down the steps all at once, nearly slipping on the ice under the snow. Daanik was much more graceful about it, pumping his wings slower and slower to slowly make his way down the steps and onto the ground without slipping.

It was time to head to Winterhold, and with the carriage driver right in town, it would be much easier than walking that distance all the way back and around Windhelm. I would tell Ulfric of his good news on our way back, surely he could wait that long. I couldn't really believe I'd just threatened a Jarl and won, with a dragon, for Ulfric Stormcloak. Talk about one hell of a day. He never did say what he was going to do with Morthal, but I felt i didn't really have a say in the matter, so I wouldn't press it if I got the chance. I really hoped that he was still at the Collage Of Winterhold, that maybe he got hurt, or snowed in, as bad as that sounded. Something that would slow him down and prevent both of us from having to go on another wild goose chase to find him. At least on the bright side, I get to see the Collage, something thats been talked about quite a bit around town. Maybe even learn a few tricks to show Kana when I got back. I'm sure she'd be excited to see something like fire coming out of my hands, the danger of things always caught her attention.

Even though it was crazy, I couldn't help but feel the excitement this adventure, and seeing these places i'd been. This whole thing was crazy and unexpected, but even though it was dangerous and crazy, I loved it, and couldn't help but be excited to see what was next.


	5. The College of Winterhold

Hey! My internets been even worse than usual, so sorry if these chapters become a little bit random at times. It aint my fault. Now im getting back on the questline a little, bit it should weave in and out depending on everything. im sure if you guys have any questlines that you want to see i could maybe try and weave them in here somehow :)

* * *

Remember what I said about being excited about what was next. Thats gone. We were at the entrance of Winterhold, or what was left of it at least. There was only three or four buildings, one was an inn, and two others were normal homes. The Collage loomed over behind the town, casting a huge shadow on the ice below. There wasn't even any guards outside, and after awhile Daanik came down safely from his rooftop perch to stand back beside me. Guess with no one outside, there wasn't going to be any problems with sticking out of sight. My boots crunched the thick show as I walked to the broken bridge, and with no one in sight, I decided to walk right up to the doors. The middle of the bridge was broken and barren and the force of the wind almost knocked me, and Daanik, right on over. There was and oddly creepy gate at the front of the courtyard leaving us stuck on the bridge outside, no where to go but back. I knocked on the gate, hoping to catch the attention of someone before I flew off the bridge from the impossibly strong winds. Someone came out of a door to the side, and must've heard my racket as he turned around. Walking my way, the older man curiously stood on the other side of the gate.

"Is There a man that just arrived here? I need to speak to him. And give him this."

I pulled the letter out of my pocket, quickly showing him the wax seal before putting it at my side.

"A man did come here earlier today. Come in, I'll bring you to him."

The gate suddenly opened without help, creepy in my books, but fine none the less as i walked into the courtyard. I started to follow him, but when i came to the large stone doors that lead to the inside, I remembered Daanik.

"Hold on, I have someone with me."

I turned around, spotting the dragon on the top of the pillars before waving him to come down. And like clockwork, he came swooping down to land precisely beside me. The poor old man was a little startled, but quickly shook it off before guiding us inside.

"I assume the newfound dragon problem has something to do with the reason your here?"

The man said, opening door that lead to a winding staircase.

"Maybe. I'm not really sure myself yet. I'm Cira, by the way."

Toldfir was his name, before he said we were going up to the Arcanieum, where our mystery Dragonborn was. I was almost a little nervous to meet him, after all this chasing around, you would've thought elsewise. As we reached the top of the steps, the man dismissed me, telling him he was right ahead. I turned around to thank him, but he was already going down the steps, the door swinging shut behind him. I could hear Daanik's claws tapping against the stone as i walked to a table, a man sitting in one of the chairs with a book. If he heard us, he didn't bother to look up, as i stopped to stand in front of him with my hands behind my back.

"Dragonborn?"

I said, leaning down to look and his downward pointed face.

The man looked up from his book, raking his red hair out of his face with his hand. The man looked like a Nord, that's for sure, but there was something, Elvish, about him. Maybe it was the hair, or his oddly slender face compared to his tough body. Maybe I was just seeing things. I'm sure the man got some smack by the other Nords if I wasn't the only one who saw it.

"And how would you know that?"

He said, looking up at me with a good dose of skepticism.

"Not really important. I have something for you though,"

I pulled out the note that brought me though hell and back, watching as he perfectly predicted who it was from.

"Let me guess, this is from Brynjolf?"

He said, holding the note out with his elbow on his knee. I nodded, grabbing a chair to sit across from him. Daanik was tall enough to look over the table with ease, not to mention it would be nearly impossible to try and fit his body and wings into a wooden chair. It would be funny to see though.

"Yes, he sent me one quite a goose chase to find you,"

He chuckled, saying he had been everywhere around Skyrim the past few days, running like a chicken with its head cut off. I could vouch for that. He talked a little bit about Helgen, and meeting Ulfric pretty much the same way I had minus the angry guards I was sure. Didn't seem like the man had quite a great welcoming into this wild country, but other than a few angry guards he seemed quite acclimated to the wilds by now. Daanik piped up about what he was exactly doing, must've remembered what Paarthurnax had said about his need to find and Elder Scroll.

"Id actually really appreciate you help on something, if you don't mind tagging along of course."

He said, brushing his legs off with his scared hand. Seemed like the slender man had quite a bit on his plate, surely helping him with something wouldn't be bad. Maybe I could learn a little bit more about the dragons and the reason they came back, something that had peeked my interest for awhile now.

"Well you've got my interest, depends on what it is,"

Leaning back in my wooden chair as he spoke, he gave a brief and undetailed explanation of what he needed help with.

"I need to visit someone in Riverwood and I have a feeling that someone watching my back would do me some good. "

I asked him about the person, but he seemed to know only as much as I did which was nothing. All he knew was they took something he needed right away.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Lets get on our way."

We both got up, his bag still on the ground while mine was still on my back. Maybe he would explain a little more on the way, but before we had a chance to even leave the library an Elf stood in our way. The High Elf gleamed with arrogance and selfishness, standing right in front of our exit with his long robes around him.

"I don't know whatever all of you are planning on doing Mage Taren, but I'm watching you.

Well isn't he just peachy. Still, the Elf hit me the wrong way by his arrogant face and clear arterial motives. But he gave us other news, that wasn't supposed to scare us into behaving.

"Savos Aren has requested your presence in the Arch Mage's quarters. Id do best to get there right away."

Without any warning the Elf walked off down the steps, leaving us slightly confused and worried.

"Im assuming you've had to deal with him before?"

I said looking up at Taren.

"Yes unfortunately. He's quite the unsavory character and everyone else seems to think the same thing. Lets get to the Arch mage's chambers while he's still there."

Taren led the way, going up a set of curling stairs that lead to what I guessed was the Arch Mage's quarters. When we entered, Arcano was magically here now with an irritated expression on his face as he tried to speak with a man in the middle of a little garden. it was full of beautiful flowers and potion ingredients, something id wish to have in my home if I ever had the chance. I could really go wild with the garden like that.

"Will you tell us why you here now? Mage Taren is here like you requested."

As Arcano demanded who the man was, Taren abruptly shook his head almost like he got out of a trance. I sat my hand on his shoulder, and the man we were just speaking to made an abrupt and quick exit. Taren seemed dazed and confused, but quickly snapped out of it and tried to wave it off.

"He didn't seem all that keen on talking,"

Daanik said from behind me. I nodded, pursing my lips as the Arch Mage began to speak to Taren. Savos Aren, as I learned his name was asked about what had happened before the man had left. He said some babble about magical energy and whatnot, something I was not familiar with in the least bit. What I never expected him to say was that he almost seemed to stop time, everyone of us but him freezing around him in the precious minutes that he spoke to him in private. Daanik actually snorted at the thought. I couldn't blame him it kind of seemed like a outrageous claim if I didn't know better.

"So he stopped time just so he could speak to you alone? Doesn't that could a bit like over kill? Couldn't he just speak to you in another room?"

"No. He said that Arcano is up to something. And it has to do with the thing we found earlier. But that isn't important. Lets get to Riverwood before the person I need to find is gone."

We left on a low note, a traitor in the midst of the Collage and a potentially dangerous orb floating in the middle of it. Great. Well, by the looks of it the trip back also seemed a little daunting, but maybe a trip to Windhelm would help. I knew there was a carriage driver on the outskirts of town, and he could take us close to Riverwood for cheap. I told Taren about it, also saying I had to speak to Ulfric for reasons that were my own. Wasn't exactly keen on telling him I used Daanik to scare a Jarl into submission. Didn't seem like a great way to make a first impression. Never the less, it was a snowing and windy but thankfully short trip to Windhelm.

The city of Ysgramor was a daunting place to return to, and walking through the fishing docks didn't make it any better. Ulfrics distaste for any race that wasn't Nord was horrible, and the way he treated the Dark Elves in the Grey quarter and the Argonians in the docks was insane. I could understand his hatred for the Elves, not support it, but understand it. But I wasn't here to explain racial equals. I just needed to tell him I did my job so he didn't send a bunch of Stormcloaks to kill me in my sleep. I split up with Taren, He went to the other side of the town to get his armor repaired while I went to the Jarls palace. It seemed all the more darkly beautiful than when I first saw it, with all the snow and falling bricks on all sides. Pushing the doors open, I walked past the inviting table full of food and going right towards the Jarl who was sitting right on his throne like usual. Must be nice up there. He looked down on me from his stone chair, waiting for me to speak before he had to yell at me to do so.

"I got Morthal to agree to your terms. Your free to send soldiers.

"I heard, you put on quite the show from what ive heard."

He seemed a little bit to happy with that idea.

"you can blame Daanik for the theatrics. But it got the job done. Can I consider myself free from you punishment?"

He thought over that statement a little longer than I felt comfortable with. This was kinda my life on the line, I didn't want him to mentally debate over it like he was deciding what to have for dinner.

"You did as I expected you, and I shall keep my end of the bargain. But if I shall ever need anything you must be at the ready."

Wasn't perfect, but it was better than rotting in a jail cell. I nodded, before abruptly turning around.

"Your Dragon,"

I heard Ulfric call, but i turned around and corrected him before he had the chance to continue his sentence.

"He isn't my dragon. He's his own, nothing can own a force of nature like him.

He actually corrected himself, before standing up off of his throne to walk closer to me.

"Your already wanted among the Holds. Don't think that he can protect you from everything. You don't know what he has going on in his own mind."

With that ominous thought in mind, we both turned our separate ways, me going out into the cold but he got to stay near the fires of the palace. I could spot Daanik flying above as i walked out, gliding over me as I walked though the town. Hopefully Taren wasn't wondering where we were, or had just forgotten about us completely. The two people i was with, and i didn't know what either of them were thinking. Looking up at the silhouette in the sky i shouted up to it, hoping my voice was loud enough for him to hear.

"Daanik, lets try and get to Riverwood by sunrise. Lets hope nothing gets in our way along the path."


End file.
